The instant invention relates generally to sighting devices and more specifically it relates to a sight scope for an archery bow, which provides an archer the ability to adjust a cross hair to focus on a target, so that an arrow can hit the target.
There are available various conventional sighting devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.